Consecuencias de una Borrachera
by Evangeline-Darkness12
Summary: Alejandro despierta en un cuarto y en una cama que obviamente no era de el y pensar que todo comenzó en una borrachera en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Alemania: -"Todo fue culpa del alcohol" "Todo es culpa del alcohol" "¡Todo es culpa del puto alcohol!" / Yaoi -Suecia x México-


**Este es oficialmente el fic mas largo que e escrito en toda mi puta vida e_e ¡11,336 palabras! como sea... **

**Me disculpo de ante mano por los diálogos de Suecia... es que aun no se como tratar con el D: fue en lo que mas batalle... por eso les debo una disculpa n_nU.**

**También**** quisiera aclarar unas cosas:**

**Esta se me ocurrió de la nada cuando estaba viendo fanfics de México y la mayoría eran con Rusia o con América y se me ocurrió: "Y si lo pongo con alguien mas", pero como me encanta Suecia y las parejas Suecia x Finlandia y Dinamarca x Suecia dije: "¿Que pasaría si los junto a estos dos?" y ¡Chan chan! se me ocurrió este fumado fic de esta pareja rara-fumada-nada-que-ver pero bueno~ solo soy una fujoshi que ama salirse de lo normal~ :3**

**Respeto y amo todas las parejas existentes de Hetalia... (Mas el Rochu, Pruaus, Spamex, Scoteng, Gerita, Germano, Usuk, Franada y Sufin... esas son mis favoritas~)**

**Ahora con las cosas un poco mas aclaradas vamos a lo principal...**

**Nombre:**Consecuencias de una borrachera

**Pareja: **Suecia x México / Berwald x Alejandro

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia es mia sin fines lucros.

**Advertencias: **Yaoi, Mucho Crack, OoC, OC, Lemmon (Espero que sea de su agrado :3), Mpreg (*O*), palabras... muy... ala mexicana (?), AU (No tiene nada que ver con el anime ni la historia original pero aun asi usare los nombres de los países y humanos) y un poco de comedia barata (?)

**¡NOTA!: Los nombres aquí ****mencionados son producto de mi imaginación, aquellos que se nombran igual o conocidos son pura conciencia.**

**¡ENJOY!**

* * *

**Consecuencias de una borrachera**

_**By:**__ Evangeline-Dakness12_

**.:: Capitulo Único ::.**

**-.-**

**-.-**

**-.-**

"_Todo es culpa del alcohol" "Todo es culpa del alcohol" "¡TODO ES CULPA DEL PUTO ALCOHOL!"_ Esas eran las palabras que se repetía mentalmente la representación humana de los Estados Unidos Mexicanos, mejor conocido entre las naciones como Alejandro García Castillo de la Cruz pero para resumir Alejandro o Alex, era una persona de apariencia de un chico de no más de 19-20 años, cabello negro un poco largo, ojos café rojizo con cuerpo delgado, fino y delicado, casi femenino con un poco de cintura estrecha y unas bien formadas caderas, tenía la piel morena por herencia latina, sin embargo esa mañana había amanecido más pálido que la nieve de Rusia. ¿Razón? Una muy sencilla… había despertado DESNUDO en la cama en un cuarto que obviamente no era de él.

Con algo de miedo miro el cuerpo masculino (Y grande) que estaba a su lado, no podía lo podía ver con claridad, solo podía ver algunos de los cabellos rubios de este sobre las sabanas que le cubrían de pies a cabeza

– "_¡Oh Santa María, Quetzalcoatl, Buda, Gao Yao, Kami-sama y más!"_ – se gritaba internamente al borde del colapso ¿Cabello rubio? ¡Oh Dios! ¡Que no sea el pervertido de Francia! ¡O el cejon de Inglaterra! – _"Oh dios mío" –_ ¿Y si es Estados Unidos? No, no, no y ¡No!... ahora si quería morirse.

– Hum… – escucho un tipo de gruñido por parte de su acompañanta trayéndolo a la realidad… bueno, ahora se sentía un poco más aliviado, su voz era demasiado gruesa como para pertenecerle al gordo o a los otros dos pero… ¿Quién era?

–"_Como sea no me quedare a averiguarlo"_ – se dijo a si mismo mientras intentaba retirarse de la cama pero… – ¡Auch! – se quejó algo fuerte al sentir un punzante dolor en su parte baja alertándolo más… no porque aquello significaba que había tenido "ese" tipo de acción con aquel rubio, sino porque gracias a su gritito despertó al otro _– "Mierda, mierda, mierda, joder, joder, joder, ¡Puta madre!" _– ok ya es oficial ¡Estaba en total estado de pánico!

–Hum… mi cabeza – se quejó con voz ronca mientras se sentaba en la cama, México sintió como el lama se le salía del cuerpo cuando vio de quien se trataba… no… tenía que ser una broma… ¡Tenía que ser una pinche broma!... ¡Pero si no era nadie más y nadie menos que…!

–Su..¡Suecia! – exclamo casi horrorizado, el nórdico confundido por la voz familiar giro su cabeza hacia el mexicano que tenía el rostro de auténtico espanto, como si viera a Francia con ropa poco llamativa y pasada de moda comiendo scones de Inglaterra mientras habla de ponis gay que vomitan arco iris con Rusia.

Suecia estaba por preguntar al latino que era lo que pasaba pero de pronto noto que el moreno estaba totalmente desnudo que intentaba cubrir su desnudes con una casi transparente sabana que gracias a la luz del sol podía ver a la perfección al cuerpo de infarto que el otro poseía, el por mas embobado que estaba por Finlandia no era ningún ciego y tenía que admitir que el hermano menor de España tenía un buen cuerpo para ser hombre, pero eso no quitaba su duda de la desnudes del moreno, algo inseguro se vio a sí mismo en las mismas condiciones, solo que a él la sabana solo le cubría su hombría, se quedó como piedra al ver su cuerpo normalmente pálido desnudo con algunas marcas de besos, mordidas y gracias al espejo de la cómoda vio en su espalda marcas de dedos y rasguños, vio alarmado al mexicano enfrente de él pidiendo una explicación con la mirada, pero vio que también el moreno tenia marcas evidentes de la noche loca que por más que intentaban negar habían tenido.

–México… yo…– se excusaba el sueco visiblemente nervioso o eso intentaba pues las palabras se quedaron estancadas en su garganta, no sabía que decir.

–Está bien Su no tienes por qué decir nada – le interrumpió México de la misma manera, el bajo su mirada aun intentando ocultar su cuerpo desnudo, tenía un gran sonrojo en las mejillas mientras que indirectamente miraba el cuerpo de Suecia a su lado, por más que negaba lo que había hecho con el sueco tenía que admitir que el cuerpo del nórdico era sexy.

Pero regresando a lo principal ¿Cómo coño habían terminado en tales condiciones en la cama del sueco?...

***~*~Flash Back ~*~***

Era el cumpleaños de Alemania y todas las naciones (Incluyendo Francia, Inglaterra, Rusia etc.) estaban invitadas a la gran fiesta patrocinada por Prusia, Italia y Austria (Para sorpresa de muchos), esta gran fiesta se celebró a lo grande para incomodidad del alemán, la fiesta era en una gran quinta rentada en el país de Italia, todos estaban presentes divirtiéndose a lo grande, sin embargo el último en llegar fue México.

– ¿Qué pasa Doitsu? – pregunto Italia preocupado por la expresión de seriedad del otro, se suponía que debería estar animado por su fiesta ¿Entonces que le pasaba?

–No es nada, pero siento que algo o alguien falta – le contesto mientras se ponía en pose pensativa, en ese momento Prusia aparece con una gran jarra llena hasta el tope de cerveza.

–Debe de tratarse de México, España no para de dar vueltas preocupado de que su "hermanito" no aparece – contesto el alvino con preocupación disimulada, ¿Cómo no estar preocupado? El mexicano era como su sobrino, lo quería mucho ¡Claro que se preocupaba por el mocoso!

–Ah entonces es el –susurro para sí mismo el rubio, se sintió un poco decepcionado de no ver a su gran amigo ay presente en su fiesta.

–No te preocupes Doitsu, estoy seguro que Alex esta por aparecer ¡Anímate! Ve~ – palmeo en su espalda en señal de apoyo, Prusia sonrió algo enternecido pero a la vez algo preocupado, el bien sabía que su hermanito había tenido una relación con el moreno durante la segunda guerra mundial pero que fueron obligados a romper debido a los problemas que el moreno sufría en su casa, pero él sabía que su hermano aun no superaba esa ruptura y aun sentía algo por el chico aunque ya no habían intentado más que amigos después de que la guerra termino.

Por otro lado estaba Estados Unidos platicando animadamente con Inglaterra, Francia, Japón, China, Hong Kong, Dinamarca, Finlandia y Suecia, el ultimo solo estaba de guardia vigilando que nada le pasara a su "esposa" pues no se fiaba del auto nombrado "Rey del norte", en ese momento el celular de Alfred sonó con la canción "It´s my life", rápidamente contesto al saber de quien se trataba, se alejó un poco del resto de las naciones para poder hablar un poco más a gusto.

– ¿Con quién creen que hable? – pregunto Dinamarca algo curioso.

–Ni idea, no me interesa – contesto el británico que mensaje aba por el celular a sabrá quién.

–Vamos amour~ hasta tú debes sentir curiosidad – intento animar el francés mientras en vano intentaba ver los mensajes del inglés.

–No… además puede que sea su jefe o que se yo – le dijo de manera un tanto molesta.

–Puede s…

El francés no pudo completar su frase pues el estadounidense lo había interrumpido.

– ¡Hey Guys! ¡Alexander me acaba de llamar! – grito a todo pulmón llamando la atención de la mayoría, en especial la del Danés, el Español, el Finlandés, el Prusiano, el Alemán, el Ruso y de los latinos – ¡Dice que ya está por llegar! ¡Chile! ¡Alex dijo que no te llamo porque tienes el celular apagado!

El chileno, ante eso reviso rápidamente su bolsillo para tomar su celular, pero noto que no lo tenía.

– ¡Weon! ¿Dónde está mi celular? – pregunto molesto mirando al argentino, este soltó una risa nerviosa mientras le entregaba su celular y efectivamente, estaba apagado, con molestia lo encendió otra vez y vio que tenía más de 10 llamadas perdidas de su hermano mexicano.

Los latinos repitieron la acción de su hermano y encendieron sus celulares para confirmar que tenían llamas perdidas de su hermano y de sus jefes.

Alemania soltó un suspiro de alivio, al menos ya sabía que el moreno iría a su fiesta.

– ¡Morros! ¡Ya llegue! – escucharon una voz en la entrada, todos vieron embobados a México como si fuera un ángel caído del cielo, el chico tenía una camisa roja con un saco negro, unos jeans ajustados al cuerpo de mezclilla y unas zapatillas negras, tenía en un colgante de oro que su hermano España le había regalado cuando era su colonia, poco antes de la guerra de independencia, su cabello estaba ligeramente alborotado, viéndose jodidamente sensual.

A más de uno se le hizo agua la boca al ver al mexicano, si todos sabían que el mexicano era más bueno que el pan, España noto todas las miradas lujuriosas hacia su pequeño hermano haciéndolo enojar ¡Nadie! Tocaría a su hermano con perversas intenciones.

–A ver buitres ¡Dejen de ver de esa manera a mi niño o los mato! – exclamo realmente molesto, haciendo que un aura asesina lo rodeara asustando a más de uno… España enojado es muy peligroso.

– ¡Toño! – grito México llamando la atención del español haciendo que se calmara totalmente.

– ¡Alex! – correspondió el saludo gustoso mientras se acercaba y abrasaba con alegría a su hermanito, le valía que ya no era su colonia, para él seguía siendo su hermano, su protegido, su adoración, su Nueva España.

Alejandro comenzó a saludar a todos hasta que llego a saludar al cumpleañero, ósea Alemania.

– ¡Alemania! Compadre ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! – felicito mientras abrazaba a su amigo y al que alguna vez fue su pareja y amante, Ludwig estaba feliz por la presencia del mexicano, pero vio que atrás del moreno había una chica.

Esta era de apariencia de 15 años sin embargo podía ver que la "niña" tenía sus pechos muy crecidos y tenía una cintura delgada, tenía el cabello corto negro con unos mechones morados (Teñidos), su piel era pálida, tenía una mirada dura de seriedad pero sus ojos eran muy expresivos en contraste, estos eran de color café oscuro, casi negro, usaba una falda con volantes morada con una blusa de tirantes rojo pero tenía un suéter delgado negro sobre este, tenía unas mallas lilas con estampados de cruces, unos convers rojos, en su cabello negro con morado tenía una diadema morada con una calavera y un moño negro.

–Este… Alex ¿Quién es ella? – pregunto el alemán apuntando a la chica con la mirada seria.

–Ah ella… ven preséntate – animo el mexicano mientras la chica caminaba hacia las naciones, esta aun seria puso sus manos en sus bolcillos de su suéter y miro hacia otro lado con algo de indiferencia.

–Mucho gusto… mi nombre es Erika Hernández… – se presentó, sin embargo su tono de voz era muy parecido al acento de España, esto dejo en duda a muchos.

– ¡Hey espera!... yo te conozco, tú estabas en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Alexander – dijo Alfred de pronto para acercarse demasiado a Erika.

–Si… y tú eres el pendejo que se comió mis tacos ese día – le contesto algo molesta mientras lo empujaba al rubio, muchos estaban sorprendidos por la actitud agresiva de la "niña" más Alejandro sonrió.

–Oh vamos ¿Sigues molesta por eso? –pregunto Alfred un poco divertido pero su sonrosa se borró al sentir el aura oscura que esta desprendía, muy parecida a la de Alejandro cuando se enojaba mucho.

–Eran MIS tacos pinche gringo panson – le contesto molesta sacándole la carcajada a México, Escocia, los hermanos Irlanda, Gales, Rusia, China, Inglaterra y a los latinos.

–Ale… ¿Ella es de tu casa? – pregunto Dinamarca viendo curioso a la chica que no paraba de ver a su hermanito Islandia.

–Si… solo que ella es un poco… peculiar – contesto mientras abrazaba a la chica por los hombros.

– ¿Cómo que peculiar? – pregunto Antonio.

–Por parte de mi padre mi familia y yo somos alemanes, por mi madre soy española y yo al nacer en México también soy mexicana – contesto con una sonrisa orgullosa de sus raíces mientras correspondía el abraso y miraba de reojo a Islandia, Suecia, Noruega, Austria, Prusia, Rusia, Romano, Inglaterra, Escocia y Canadá _– "Woow… aquí sí que ay mucho chico guapo"_ – pensó divertida, ella podría ser muchas cosas y entre ellas coqueta y para ser sincera era una tentación tener a tanto hombre guapo y no poder hacer nada.

– ¿En serio? –pregunto Antonio emocionado mientras se acercaba a la chica que también tenía su sangre, ella sonrió más ampliamente.

–Es un gusto conocer al Imperio Español – dijo con una gran sonrisa, Antonio le brillo la mirada, aunque dejo de ser un imperio hace mucho tiempo.

–El gusto es mío, eres una niña linda – contesto el castaño, Erika y Alejandro rieron con ganas confundiendo a todos.

– ¿Yo? ¿Una niña? ¿Qué te pasa? Tengo 19 años – le dijo con una sonrisa de burla, los demás abrieron más los ojos, Alejandro sin soltar a Erika dijo.

–Ella es mi amiga y desde hace un par de semanas es mi novia – confeso, varios como Francia, Dinamarca, Prusia, Inglaterra y Alfred escupieron lo que bebían, Alfred impactado vio como la chica le dio un corto beso en la boca a "SU" Alejandro.

– ¡¿WHAT THE FUCK?! – grito de lo más enojado mientras apartaba a los dos separándolos, Erika se enojó y tomo a Alfred del brazo y literalmente lo mando a volar a varios metros.

– ¡No te metas yanke! Soy cinta negra varias artes marciales, desde niña pequeña he practicado y si te pasas de listo te mando pa' el hospital castrado ¡Me vale que seas una nación! –le amenazo con una gran aura negra intimidante asustando a muchos.

–Ah olvide decir… Erika es una otaku ¿No es genial Japón? –pregunto el mexicano al japonés con una gran sonrisa inmune al aura de la chica.

– ¿En serio? ¿Puedo preguntar por su género favorito? – pregunto el japonés interesado.

–Gore… -contesto sin rodeos, Japón abrió más grande los ojos con algo de miedo pues resulta que la novia de la nación es una sádica – Veo más géneros y te mencionaría mi otro favorito… pero creo que no sería lo correcto… solo te diré que amo Junjou Romantica, Sekaichii Hatsukoi, Death Note, Vampire Knight…

– "_¡Momento!"_ – dijeron Japón, Taiwán y Hungría… Junjou Romantica y Sekaichii es… –_ "¡YAOI!"._

Durante unas horas las naciones hablaban con la mexicana-española-alemana quien resultó ser un poco más extraña… u original... depende que como la vieran, resultaba que ama la música inglesa, la música clásica, metálica, electrónica, japonesa, coreana, china, rusa, irlandesa, opera y española, también le encantaba la literatura, la historia mundial, los videojuegos, hablaba japonés, chino, sueco, alemán, italiano y ruso, es una escritora de fanfics y géneros de misterio, la chica sabia pelear, le encantaba la comida Italiana, Japonesa y China, la chica también cantaba muy bien y sabía mucho sobre economía… sin duda era un gran partido y bueno… la chica era linda.

–Wow Alex sin duda tu novia es genial – felicito Iggy para la sorpresa de muchos.

– ¿Verdad que si? La conocí cuando ella gano el concurso a nivel nacional de cuento corto… su historia de misterio-suspenso fue el mejor – comento orgulloso.

–Es un honor que el gran Reino Unido piense eso de mí, me atrevo a decir que le admiro desde que era niña – le dijo la mexicana a Arthur de manera cariñosa, eso nunca lo negaría, admiraba las naciones de Inglaterra, Francia, Alemania, China, Japón, Rusia, Italia, España, Bélgica, Austria y México… su hogar.

De la nada Hungría había secuestrado a la chica ante la mirada atenta de Taiwán.

–Mira seré rápida – dijo la Fujoshi de Europa – Sé que te gusta el yaoi ¿Sí o no?

–Si – contesto sin pena – Soy una Fujoshi

– ¿Y estas consiente que acabas de interrumpir no solo una sino varias parejas yaoi? – le dijo ahora Taiwán un poco molesta.

–Si lo se… pero Alejandro me gusta mucho…– confeso sonrojada.

…

Por otro lado las naciones cuestionando a Alejandro pues por mas genial que era su novia ella era una humana y él una nación, por lo que no podían ser su relación.

–Alex… sabes bien lo que estás haciendo ¿No? – le dijo Austria de manera seria.

–Si hermanito… ella es humana – le dijo España con algo de tristeza.

–Ahh… lo se… pero no quiero hablar de eso… –dijo un poco decaído… en verdad quería a esa chica, aunque sabía que era una estupidez debido a que algún día ella morirá.

Francia miraba con algo de pena al mexicano pues él sabía muy bien cómo se sentía, ya que él ya había pasado por lo mismo cuando conoció a Juana de arco y murió en la hoguera, era horriblemente doloroso ver a la persona que amas morir pero no había otra manera… así son las cosas y ambos lo aprendieron a la mala.

…

–Ya sé que está mal –dijo Erika un poco molesta – Deja de reclamarme, como si tu no interrumpiste cuando te casaste con Austria.

Aquella declaración Hungría se quedó callada, bien ella sabía que Austria ha estado enamorado de Prusia desde que nacieron y ella interrumpió en su felicidad cuando tuvieron que casarse por obligación, contando que ella siempre tubo sentimientos hacia Austria y cuando se casaron ella fue tremendamente feliz, pero vio que su esposo no era feliz con ella, porque simplemente no podía verla más que una amiga, a lo mucho como una hermana y eso la molestaba de gran manera, pero no podía hacer nada.

–O tu Taiwán, tu estas enamorada de Hong Kong aun cuando está enamorado de Islandia – volvió a decir callando a la asiática, en ese momento Japón llego con unas copas de sake y le dio a Erika –Ah arigato Kiku.

Después de aquello los cuatro siguieron hablando y bebiendo, Erika tenía gran resistencia al alcohol… pero después de 6 botellas el alcohol ya estaba en la sangre de todo el mundo… literalmente.

Suecia estaba buscando a Finlandia, él estaba platicando (Mejor dicho escuchando pues el casi ni hablaba) con las otras naciones con México cuando Dinamarca propuso un concurso de quien bebía más, el si estuviera solo con los otros nórdicos tal vez participaría pero ahora solo cuidaba (acosaba) a su "esposa" pero cuando se separó por un momento para ir al baño ya no lo encontró y ahora estaba preocupado por donde estaba, de un momento a otro Erika estaba enfrente suyo con un sonrojo debido al alcohol.

– ¡Hola Suecia! – saludo la chica borracha – ¿Cómo estás? ¿Has visto a Iggy? ¡Esta tan borracho y se ve re chulo! Pero Escocia, Irlanda y Gales no me dejan acercarme y si me preguntas Escocia miraba a Little Rabit como si quisiera violárselo… jeje pobre Iggy creo que mañana tendrá que usar silla de ruedas. ¡Hombre mírate! Estas que te caes de bueno, me pregunto si eres tan bueno en la cama como mi querido Ale pero no quiero confirmarlo ¡Pero de seguro lo eres! ¡Solo mírate! ¿Te digo algo? – pregunto la chica mientras se acercaba al oído del Sueco – Hungría y Taiwán me reclamaban porque según ellas interrumpo con el yaoi de vario de ustedes con México ¡Que cruel! –se abrasa al cuello del rubio alto – Si supieran que el solo me hace el favor porque tengo cáncer de etapa terminal y solo me queda un mes de vida… – aquello sorprendió mucho al sueco más porque ella estaba enferma y estaba bebiendo – Ya se, ¡Ya se! Me dirás ¿Por qué coño estoy poniéndome peda si estoy muriéndome? Pues ¡No tengo nada que perder! ¿Qué tiene que beba si voy a morir? No me afectara si tomo un poco más…

Suecia se la paso el rato escuchando a la chica… se sorprendió al escuchar todos los problemas de la chica… a pesar que ella era una chica genial la menor tenia bastantes problemas, al parecer ella tiene tendencias suicidas pues ya había intentado suicidarse antes desde cortarse los brazos con navajas o con sus propias uñas, hasta drogándose, tenía varios problemas pues sus padres estaban separados y la pareja de su padre la trataba como basura y la pareja de su madre la hacía aun lado, que habían abusado de su confianza varias veces y por eso no confiaba en nadie, que cuando era niña había sido violada por su tío, que había tenido varios accidentes, que en la escuela la golpeaban y la discriminaban… en fin muchos problemas y resulta que el cáncer había sido provocado por las drogas que había consumido, también porque en uno de los accidentes que ella tuvo en la transfusión de sangre y esta estaba contaminada pero no se habían dado cuenta.

–Soy una basura… es lo que mi familia siempre me ha dicho – lloriqueo en el hombro del mayor, no supo en que momento estaban ambos sentados en una de las bancas de la quinta o cuando comenzó a llorar, solo quería que la escucharan – Me he esforzado… mucho, para obtener la aprobación de mi familia… y muy tarde me di cuenta… que no podía hacer nada… me veían como la oveja negra ¿Por qué? Porque nunca fui lo que ellos querían, no me gusta salir con mis amigos porque no me gusta salir de mi casa ¿Qué tiene de malo ser hogareña? También porque me encanta el anime, la música internacional, amo aprender otros idiomas, la literatura es mi vida, el dibujar me hace sentir libre, el que me interesa aprender a defenderme… ¿Qué acaso es un crimen que me llame la atención otras cosas? Nunca lo entendí…

Suecia escuchaba con pesar a la chica, no le molestaba pero le daba mucha pena el verla así, cuando la vio se veía tan segura, fuerte y feliz… pero resulto que era una máscara… ella es muy frágil, sensible y muy débil.

–Suecia… – lo llamo la mexicana con una expresión triste – Oye… yo sé que Alex me quiere… y yo a él… pero los tres que me queda muy poco tiempo de vida… por eso… quiero pedirte un favor…

En ese momento se enderezo un poco para mirar a los ojos al sueco, sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados pero todavía tenían lágrimas, sus mejillas también estaban rojas y tenían marcas de estar llorando por mucho tiempo, aun hipaba pero se controlaba un poco para poder hablar con algo de claridad…

–Por favor… quédate alado de Alejandro cuando muera… – le dijo con una mirada suplicante – No quiero que este solo en ese momento…quédate a su lado… por favor…

Erika se recargo en el pecho del sueco mientras decía una y otra vez _"Por favor… no lo dejes solo"_ Suecia no pudo negarse ante la petición de la chica, no porque le daba lastima, si no por que Alejandro era amigo suyo y de sus _"hermanos",_ no quería verlo derrumbarse… sería muy triste para él y para aquellos que quieren al mexicano.

–Lo prometo… – susurro con suavidad a la ahora durmiente chica contra su pecho, con cuidado la cargo estilo princesa y se dirigió hacia el novio de la chica, sin embargo cuando encontró al mexicano, este estaba tan e incluso más borracho que su novia, , Dinamarca, Rusia, Francia, España y Alemania intentaban propasarse con México, pues este literalmente se estaba desvistiendo mientras bailaba "Sexy and I Know It" sobre una mesa mientras Argentina lo gravaba con una video cámara… tal vez para chantajearlo después pero Chile, Cuba y Guatemala le reclamaban (golpeaban) porque no debía hacer eso a su hermano, Suecia soltó un gran suspiro para luego poner a la chica que tenía en sus brazos y cambiar de postura, ahora la tenía como un costal de patatas y con velocidad súper nórdica (?) alejo al mexicano de las garras de la perversión y como no confiaba dejar ambos en la casa de los italianos decidió llevar ambos a su casa… decidió no preocuparse por el finlandés pues a pesar de que no confiaba en el danés si lo hacía en el noruego y en el islandés que aunque estaban un poco pasados de copas aún estaban conscientes y cuerdos.

Ignorando a los presentes se fue a su casa donde dejo a Erika en una de las habitaciones de los huéspedes (La velocidad nórdica es impresionante (?)), Erika después de haber llorado por horas en el pecho de Suecia esta estaba más dormida que un tronco por lo que le alegro un poco pues así estará tranquila…

Con más pesar decidió llevar al mexicano a su cuarto pues el de huéspedes se lo dio a Erika, cuando llego a su cuarto coloco suavemente al moreno en la cama para poder quitarle los zapatos y las calcetas para que estuviera más cómodo.

– ¿Eh? ¿Dónde estoy? – escucho la voz de México entrando en conciencia un poco.

–Estas en mi casa – le contesto el sueco con seriedad mientras se sentaba a lado del moreno, era notable que él estaba borracho, se le notaba en la voz.

– ¿Su-san? ¿Por qué me trajiste a tu casa? –pregunto un tanto confundido, Alejandro estaba muy mareado y confundido, veía todo borroso, apenas podía distinguir la voz de Suecia. Y la cosa es… ¿Cómo es que se siente así si solo estuvo bebiendo?... bueno resulta que… Francis y Alfred conspiraron entre ellos poniéndole una droga a las bebidas del mexicano… esta droga era un afrodisiaco muy potente…

–Estas borracho y bueno… no pude dejarte así… puedes dormir en mi cama, yo dormiré en la sala… que descanses… – se despidió dispuesto a salir del cuarto pero en eso sintió una mano contraria tomando la suya con algo de fuerza, cuando volvió a ver al mexicano vio algo que no había visto antes:

Estaba bañado en sudor haciendo que su ropa se pegara a su cuerpo, estaba rojo de las mejillas, jadeaba y sus ojos estaban lagrimeando, además por el tacto de su mano noto que estaba ardiendo.

–Su… perdón pero… me arde… – confeso poniéndose más rojo, el sueco lo miro confundido debido a que no sabía a qué se refería pero luego comprendió todo cuando el mexicano puso la mano que sostenía sobre su entrepierna que estaba más que despierta y dura – Me quema…

Suecia abrió grande los ojos al verse en aquella situación de lo más embarazosa, Alejandro se estaba auto acariciándose con su mano mientras el moreno entrecerraba los ojos y soltaba pequeños gemidos de placer, con más confianza Berwald comenzó a mover su mano hacia el botón del pantalón del mexicano, Suecia se estaba excitando, los gemidos de Alejandro eran demasiado sensuales y tentadores como para ser ignorados, además el también estaba un poco pasado de copas, tal vez no tanto como el mexicano pero tenía el alcohol en la sangre y ahora no pensaba, ahora sus instintos más primitivos dominaban sus mentes y la mente e instintos de Berwald le decía que haga suyo a Alejandro…

Con algo de rapidez abrió los pantalones del moreno y libero el miembro que estaba completamente despierto que nunca mostrando una erección de campeonato, Berwald lo miraba con lujuria mientras comenzaba a masajear aquel duro órgano deleitándose con los celestiales gemidos de placer de Alejandro que ahora en la cama se aferraba en las sabanas.

–Oh dios… Su... no pares aaahhh… s-se sienteeehhh… mmhhh… taaan bien aaah~ – gimió con lujuria mientras le mandaba una mirada de súplica al sueco, Suecia en un acto de debilidad ataco a la boca mexicana con un beso agresivo pero excitante.

Suecia estaba maravillado, la boca de Alejandro sabía a cacao, cerveza y era tan cálida y húmeda, su lengua era esponjosa y jugaba gustoso con la suya, en cuanto Alejandro, en cuanto sintió el musculoso pecho del sueco sobre el suyo comenzó a divagar sus manos entre esa ropa que comenzó a parecerle un estorbo, Berwald al ver las intenciones del otro comenzó a ayudarle quitándose los pantalones y los del moreno, solo fue cuestión de minutos para que ambos estuvieran desnudos frotando sus cuerpos y devorándose las bocas como si no hubiera un mañana, después de un par de minutos se separaron por la falta del oxígeno haciendo que sus bocas estuvieran conectadas por un hilo de saliva, normalmente Alejandro en estado de ebriedad era un blanco fácil pues cuando estaba borracho estaba a merced de cualquiera, sino pregúntenselo a Antonio, Ludwig, Ivan, Alfred, Mathias, Francis, Vicent (Holanda) hasta a Lovino, pero siempre había un detalle que nuca faltaba en sus aventuras: "_SIEMPRE usaba condón_" pues el siempre resultaba ser el pasivo, sin embargo ambos estaban tan excitados y calientes que la protección les importaba un carajo.

Alejandro estaba perdido en el placer, Berwald podía llevarlo al cielo con solo besarlo pero él quería seguir con aquel juego pero también quería que el otro disfrutara por lo que en un movimiento quedo sobre el musculoso y sensual cuerpo del rubio, a Alejandro se le hacía agua la boca al ver tal cuerpo, no podía negarlo… ere hombre era una tentación del mismo infierno… y vaya que estaba dispuesto a quemarse por el…

Comenzando por el rostro comenzó a repartir pequeños pero húmedos besos por su boca, la barbilla, su oreja y cuello mientras sus manos recorrían con ansiedad su pecho y hombros, le encantaba sentir esos músculos bajo sus manos, con lentitud comenzó a bajar más hasta llegar a su estómago, su lengua jugueteaba con su ombligo donde le daba unos pequeños mordiscos estirando la piel, Suecia al sentir eso sintió una corriente eléctrica que terminaba en su ya muy excitado miembro, Alejandro bajo más hasta que su rostro quedo enfrente de ese bendito órgano bendecido por los dioses, al verlo se pasó la lengua por los labios ansioso por comenzar, con una mirada llena de lujuria paso su lengua por toda la longitud saboreando cada milímetro de aquel gran pedazo de carne, Berwald soltó un suspiro entre cortado por el gran placer que sentía, la dulce, esponjosa, húmeda y caliente lengua del mexicano le daba placer en grande, sin poder contenerse tomo la cabeza de Alejandro y moviendo sus caderas metió todo su pene en la boca del mexicano llegándole hasta la garganta.

Alejandro casi se le escapa un gritito de sorpresa pero luego comenzó a cerrar los ojos y empezó a mover la cabeza contra las caderas de Berwald que comenzó a moverlas, Alex dejaba salir unos gemidos de gusto mientras movía la cabeza más frenéticamente, usando su lengua para apretar la glande y los dientes mordían ligeramente la piel, apretando el miembro en su boca con cada penetración. Berwald sentía que se vendría en ese mismo momento ¡Por Odín! Era el mejor placer que había sentido por siglos, el por más correcto y serio que era no dejaba de ser hombre y claro… tiene sus necesidades básicas pero Finlandia era demasiado tímido y avergonzado como para acceder a los caprichos de Suecia, además de que este siempre se quejaba porque "su amigo" le llama "esposa", eso aunque Berwald no lo dijera le duele profundamente pues el sí que quiere a Tino. ¡Bien! Pues a México le importara un carajo como le llamase mientras fuera de cariño.

Dejo de pensar cuando sintió el clímax llegar y se corrió en la boca de su ahora amante, Alejandro como pudo intento tragar todo lo que pudo pero aun así era demasiado por lo que tuvo que retirarse el pene del sueco para poder respirar y tragar, Berwald miraba con una gran lujuria, pasión y perversión al moreno entre sus piernas, este estaba limpiándose el rostro con rastros de su semen, luego cuando estaba limpio ataco su miembro con su lengua bebiendo y chupando los restos de la corrida, al no poder soportar más tomo del brazo al mexicano y lo tumbo a la cama con algo de violencia.

–Lo siento… pero ya no puedo contenerme – le susurro suavemente en el oído con algo de cariño, Alejandro inconscientemente se abraso el cuello del nórdico mientras le sonreía pero a diferencia de las otras veces, esta era de ternura y de cariño.

Intento ir con cuidado pero estaba literalmente desesperado por lo que con algo de agresividad tomo las piernas de su amante y las separo para ponerse en medio de estas y sin preparación alguna lo penetro de lleno, Alejandro arqueo la espalda mientras un gemido de dolor y de placer se escapó de su boca, el miembro de Suecia era muy grande… muy grande, Suecia reprimió también un gemido, el interior de México era jodidamente deliciosamente estrecho y caliente.

Esperando unos minutos para que se acostumbrara a la intromisión Alejandro movió sus caderas indicándole que ya podía moverse, Berwald empezó a moverse dando embestidas lentas y suaves pero al poco tiempo Alejandro le pidió más, ahora estaba envistiendo como toda una bestia en celo, Alejandro por un momento pensó que la cama se partiría en dos… o el… lo que ocurra primero, no podía parar de gemir y gritar el nombre de aquel hombre que lo estaba llevando al séptimo cielo.

Suecia se sentía en el puto cielo, no podía parar de embestir el interior del mexicano, con cada embestida sentía que estaba a punto de correrse, Alejandro no dejaba de arañar su espalda debido a los espasmos de placer, su boca besaba la contraria con pasión desbordante, jugaban con las leguas mientras los gemidos de placer se colaban, de pronto el cuarto se tornó mucho más caliente, ambos ya estaban legando al límite, Suecia tomo el miembro desatendido del mexicano y lo masturbaba al ritmo de las embestidas, siguieron así por un rato hasta que Alejandro finalmente se corrió manchando sus vientres y la mano de Berwald.

Suecia al sentir como el interior de México se estrujaba alrededor de su miembro dio una estocada más y se corrió en su interior, Alex soltó un grito de placer al sentir una gran cantidad de semen caliente que se derramaba en su interior. Berwald salió con cuidado de su interior haciendo que ambos suspiraran por el rose, con pesadez y cansancio se acostó aun lado del mexicano mientras que cubrió sus cuerpos desnudos con una sábana, México sin poder evitarlo queda dormido profundamente, Suecia lo imita mientras lo abrasa por la cintura.

***~*~* Fin Flash Back *~*~***

Y ahora estamos en la escena del principio… un México avergonzado y sonrojado y un Suecia muy nervioso… es decir, le fue "infiel" a su esposa… pero… él y Finlandia no están casados, ni siquiera pareja son, si… cuidaban de Sealand pero Finlandia por obligación pues era el protegido de Suecia, además el finlandés no lo veía más que un amigo… a lo mucho como un hermano.

– ¡Buenos días! –interrumpió Erika entrando a la habitación de golpe, los dos se sobre saltaron al ver a la mexicana como nueva… como si nada hubiera pasado, era difícil creer que hace unas horas ella estaba llorando y más borracha que una cuba.

– ¡Erika!... yo… esto… – intentaba excusarse el moreno, estaba más pálido que un muerto, es decir, su novia lo acaba de cachar con las manos en la masa siéndole infiel y para acabarla ¡Con un hombre!

–Alex… no pasa nada, no estoy molesta – le sonrió de manera cariñosa mientras se acercaba y besaba al moreno y le daba un beso en la mejilla al sueco – Pero será mejor que se arreglen… Suecia tus hermanos están abajo… me costó trabajo convencer a Dinamarca de que no viniera… pero lo bueno es que esta tan crudo que no quiere ni levantarse del sillón… cuando terminen bajen a desayunar.

Y así como entro, salió de la habitación dejando en shock a las dos naciones, sin embargo fue México quien reacciono primero.

–Mendiga huerca, es un pinche pan de dios… – susurro con una pequeña sonrisa que fue contagiada hacia el sueco pues también sonrió un poco de manera de aprobación.

–Sera mejor hacerle caso y darnos un baño… – sugirió el nórdico mientras se ponía de pie.

–Etto… Sve… - lo llamo el mexicano con un tono de voz penoso, el sueco giro la mirada para ver a su amante y vio que este estaba viendo a otro lado completamente rojo –… No puedo moverme…

Suecia de por si se sonrojo ahora estaba más rojos que los tomates de Alejandro (Muchos dicen que son de Antonio pero recordemos que los tomates son de nosotros), lentamente se acercó al mexicano donde lo cargo y juntos se fueron al baño, por conveniencia ambos decidieron darse una ducha juntos pues México no podía ponerse de pie aun, durante la ducha ambos conversaban de cosas triviales para intentar distraerse un poco, sin embargo el ambiente se puso más tenso cuando Alex se quejó porque el semen comenzó a salir de su entrada confirmando que si era mucho, nombre se notaba que el tipo había estado en abstinencia.

…

En otro lado de la casa… para especificar en la sala, estaban los nórdicos con la mexicana, Erika hacia su mejor esfuerzo para evitar que cualquiera de los cuatro fuera para arriba y atraparan a su novio y a Suecia… ella por más borracha que estaba, ella podía recordar todo lo que había hecho y lo que había dicho…

–Oye Erika… ay algo que quiero preguntarte – dijo Dinamarca todavía tumbado en el sofá mientras Islandia le tendía unas aspirinas y un vaso de agua.

–Suéltalo mi carnal – contesto la chica mientras comía una galleta que tenía Berwald en la cocina.

– ¿Qué sientes por México? Digo… es tu nación… – Noruega le dio enormes ganas de golpear a Mathias si no fuera por el hecho que también tenía curiosidad… a veces la imprudencia de Anko era buena.

Erika sonrió triste ante esa pregunta… era compresivo, ella solo es una humana, de un día para otro puede morir, más ahora que le quedaba poco tiempo de vida, ella estaba enamorada de Alejandro, incluso mucho antes de enterarse de que él es la representación humana de su amado país.

–Lo amo… así nada más – contesto con su sonrisa triste – Y estaría más que feliz de poder dar luz a sus hijos… pero eso no se podrá… – una transparente y traicionera lagrima salió de sus ojos que nadie pudo ver más que Islandia.

–Pero Erika tu si pu… – hablaba Tino pero fue interrumpido por Erika.

–No puedo… no podre… – dijo con una mirada un tanto perdida, Dinamarca estaba por preguntar porque pero luego vio como Suecia y México bajaban de las escaleras hacia la sala.

México había estado practicando en su caminata para poder disimular aunque sea un poco ya que a pesar que no era virgen aún no estaba acostumbrado a esos tamaños tan grandes… ¡Y eso que ya ha estado con Alemania y Rusia!

–Me alegra que bajaran – dijo Erika mientras se acercaba hacia Alejandro para abrasarlo y darle un beso en los labios, los nórdicos vieron eso con algo de sorpresa pues aún les costaba creer que esa humana es pareja de una nación, Suecia en cambio, miro a la pareja con algo de tristeza, él era el único que sabía de la verdad…

Dinamarca cuestionaba a Suecia por el hecho que tenía a México en su casa, pero Noruega le reclamaba o mejor dicho lo golpeaba causándole un dolor aun mayor de cabeza, en el comedor todos se reunieron mientras comían algo, Alejandro le costó un poco estar sentado sin quejarse pero a fin de cuentas lo logro, después de unos minutos Erika decidió que ya tenían que irse para ir a casa, Suecia se ofreció a llevarlos pero al final fue Islandia quien lo hizo diciendo que él también tenía resaca, cuando los tres se fueron Dinamarca intento sacarle información a su hermano pero como era de esperarse no logro.

…

Por otro lado en la casa del mexicano Islandia se estaba despidiendo de los dos mexicanos pero cuando México se retiró para ver a su jefe Emil no desaprovechó la oportunidad de hablar con Erika una vez más.

–Erika seme sincera ¿Qué está pasando realmente? – le pregunto directamente una vez que ambos estuvieron solos.

– ¿De qué hablas? Solo está el hecho que México y Suecia ahora son amantes – contesto con algo de indiferencia, Emil abrió grande los ojos ¿Cómo que amantes?

– ¿Cómo dices? – cuestiono asombrado y extrañado.

–Los dos estaban borrachos y Alejandro algo drogado, yo me quede dormida en la fiesta no supe más, cuando desperté ellos aun dormían y estaban desnudos y abrasados por lo que me di una idea de lo que paso – comenzó a narrar mientras se recargaba en el sofá en el que estaba sentada mientras se cruzaba de piernas – Luego comencé a preparar el desayuno, poco después llegaron ustedes por lo que corrí hacia arriba para avisarles y hacer que actuaran "normal"… no hay más que decir…

Emil estaba sorprendido, él había visto como su "hermano mayor" (Léase "Suecia") se había llevado a los dos mexicanos fuera de fiesta y por él los hubiera seguido, pero tenía que cuidar de sus otros tres hermanos que estaban de lo más borrachos por la competencia de beber que obviamente gano Dinamarca, pero esa es otra historia…

– ¿Y porque no le reclamaste? Alejandro es tu novio ¿No? – volvió a cuestionar pero ahora más intrigado.

–Por qué se lo pedí a Suecia… Emil… estoy muriendo… - susurro con pesar, Emil abrió grande los ojos, no podía creerlo, esa chica tan especial que había conocido como la novia de su amigo Alejandro… estaba muriendo de una manera lenta y dolorosa para ella.

–Entonces… ¿Por qu...

– ¿Por qué estoy con él? Ya lo había dicho antes… lo amo y sé que él me corresponde y aunque sé que estaré muy poco tiempo con el quiero asegurarme que no este solo cuando yo me tenga que ir, por favor Emil no se lo digas a nadie…

La mirada de la chica era suplicante, sus ojos estaban llenos de pequeñas lagrimas que luchaban por salir, su voz sonaban un poco quebrada al borde del llanto, odiaba verse débil pero no tenia de otra, su secreto debe estar a salvo, los únicos que sabían de que ella estaba al borde de la muerte era su hermana mayor que desde que se enteró a estado tras de ella para cuidarla, su mejor amiga que era Española, Alejandro, Berwald y ahora Emil, ella no quería que los demás se enteraran porque no quería ver sus rostros de lastima, a ella no le gustaba que le tuvieran compasión solo porque estaba enferma, la hacía sentir inútil.

Emil la vio con pesar, le costaría mucho ocultárselo a sus hermanos, en especial a Lukas pero tenía que hacerlo, no quería que Erika sufriera más, por lo que tendría que aceptar.

–No te preocupes… no diré nada – le dijo un tanto angustiado, no quería que la chica llorara.

–Gracias Emil… en verdad gracias – Erika se levantó de su lugar para poder abrazar al islandés con cariño…

Emil le correspondió el abraso con cariño, ahora en adelante intentaría poder llevarse mejor con ella en lo que quedaba de tiempo… aunque sabía que este no estaba a favor de la chica…

…

Tal y como Emil temía el mes pasaba lentamente, él y Berwald iban muy seguido a visitar a la chica que desde la fiesta de Alemania comenzó a ponerse muy débil, la enfermedad ya estaba haciéndose más presente en su cuerpo, una semana después de lo acontecido tuvo que irse al hospital a internación para poder tratarla, Alejandro comenzó a sentirse también mal pero él no sospechaba nada porque creía que era a causa del estrés y la tristeza.

–Alex ya me estas preocupando, deberías revisarte – dijo una débil Erika acostada en una cama del hospital, sus ojos tenían negras bolsas de ojeras, su piel se volvió más pálida y sus ojos perdían poco a poco el brillo que antes tenían.

–No deberías, no debe ser nada, solo estrés por el trabajo – contradijo su novio que estaba sentado a su lado, desde hace ya dos semanas que se sentía fatal, la comida ya no le caía y tenía nauseas, en más de una ocasión se había desmayado en frente de sus hermanos haciendo que se preocuparan mucho por su hermano.

Erika lo miro con preocupación, Alejandro desde ya hace dos semanas que se comportaba demasiado extraño, hablando de salud claro está, pero lo más curioso de todo es que aquellas dos semanas fueron de cuando él y Suecia se acostaron.

–Por favor Alejandro – lo llamo por su nombre, Alex la miro, se veía tan frágil, tan débil que le partía el alma, el realmente la llego a amar – Concédeme ese gusto… revísate, me preocupas mucho…

Ante aquella mirada Alejandro no pudo negarse más al deseo de su novia, justamente tenía una semana libre y quera pasar todo el tiempo con Erika, con algo de pesar se dirigió con una de las enfermeras para que le asignara un médico, la enfermera le dijo que el único medico disponible justo ahora era el doctor "Luis Ángel". Alex al escuchar aquel nombre no pudo evitar chasquear la lengua con desagrado, pues ese hombre era uno de los tíos de su novia, su esposa que también es enfermera en aquel hospital, ella humillaba a Erika desde que era una niña pequeña, por él se hubiera ido por donde vino pero le había hecho la promesa de cumplir el capricho de su novia, con más fastidio se dirigió al consultorio de aquel doctor y sin molestarse en tocar entro…

– ¡Vaya! Pero si es Alejandro nuestra querida nación – saludo aquel medico con una sonrisa un tanto agradable y feliz.

–Hola Luis… tiempo sin verte – regreso el saludo sin mucho ánimo.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? No es común que vengas por aquí – pregunto de manera un tanto curiosa mientras veía a la nación que es ahora su sobrino.

– ¿Qué no lo sabes? Erika está internada en este hospital, le quedan a lo mucho tres semanas de vida – le contesto entre confundido por el hecho que el otro no sabía de qué su sobrina estaba internada en el lugar donde trabajaba y también estaba triste al recordar que solo tendría a su novia por tres semanas, Luis abrió grande los ojos para luego cambiar su mirada a una angustiada.

– ¿Tan pronto?... mi esposa no me ha comentado nada – murmuro entre molesto y angustiado, el bien sabía que su sobrina estaba muriendo pero no que le quedaba tan poco tiempo.

–Amigo tu esposa es una bruja – le dijo la nación algo molesta, Luis sonrió un poco triste ante aquel comentario.

–Lo se Alex… pero aun así la quiero… ahora dime ¿A qué has venido a mi consultorio? No es normal que vengas – le dijo el médico mientras se acercaba al mexicano con algo de curiosidad, las naciones no enfermaban y si lo hacían era por causa de alguna guerra o accidentes que se relacionaban con el país, pero últimamente las cosas habían estado en perfecto orden, por fin la inseguridad había parado y los narcotraficantes se habían retirado gracias a que México había dado con los líderes de los grupos más poderosos para convencerlos de que si no paraban legalizaría la pena de muerte y los mandaría a la silla eléctrica.

–Últimamente no me he sentido bien y Erika me pidió que me checara pero estoy seguro de que no es nada– contesto mientras se sentaba en uno de los sofás del consultorio.

–Eso lo veremos Alex… bueno entonces comencemos – dijo Luis con una sonrisa mientras sacaba un porta papeles y su pluma.

Luis comenzó a preguntarle a Alejandro sobre sus síntomas, Luis sospecho un poco de lo que le pasaba al mexicano por lo que le pidió que hiciera unos exámenes de sangre y orina, Alex un poco confundido accedió, poco después Luis se dirigió a los laboratorios para poder saber una concusión.

Por otro lado Alejandro estaba en el consultorio esperando al tío de su novia, Luis era de los pocos que apreciaban a Erika, su esposa es hermana del padre de la chica por lo que se la vivía perjudicando a la menor, ese matrimonio tenía tres hijos: Fernando el mayor, el creció parte de su infancia con Erika y el sabia parte de los problemas de la otra pero a pesar de eso el la quería mucho, siempre se divertía con las ocurrencias de su prima aunque a su madre le parecían indecentes, después de el seguía su hermano Julio él era un año menor que Erika por lo que el creció la mayor parte de su vida con ella, cuando eran niños eran inseparables y todo era felicidad pero desde que el tío de la madre de Erika la violo jamás volvió a ser la misma, comenzó a cerrarse, no hablaba con nadie y solo salía a saludar a la familia, a su madre le pareció "grosero" que no quisiera convivir con la familia, después seguía Emiliano que era el favorito de Erika porque él era el único que no se dejaba influenciar por su madre y jugaba con ella de vez en cuando, su nombre era tan parecido al de Islandia (Emil) que hizo que se encariñara más rápido con él, eran los únicos de su familia que la querían, su tío y sus primos.

–México… quisiera preguntarte algo – le dijo su "tío" de manera sumamente seria, en sus manos estaban los resultados que le había hecho al cuerpo del mexicano, todas habían salió negativo… excepto una y ese resultado le incomodaba y le enojaba bastante.

México lo vio algo sorprendido, nunca lo había visto molesto, ahora le preocupaba lo que venían en los resultados ¿Y si era grave? Luis jamás se pondría en aquella expresión si no fuera grave.

– ¿Qué ocurre Luis? – pregunto un poco preocupada la nación mexicana.

–De pura casualidad… ¿Haz estado con un hombre hace dos semanas? – el rostro de aquel hombre no podría estar más serio, Alejandro ante esa pregunta se puso pálido, al principio no comprendió pero luego recordó lo que paso en la fiesta de su amigo alemán – Alejandro contéstame…

–Y...yo... si… – contesto con pena, Luis lo vio con ganas de matarlo pero se contuvo, no podía atacar a la representación humana de su país, aunque total no podría hacerle nada pues este era inmortal… a menos que su país sea eliminado – ¿Por qué? ¿Pasa algo?

–Alejandro… por mas bizarro, anormal, extraño, imposible y gay que resulte esto… estas embarazado, tienes dos semanas…

Alejandro de poderse se hubiera desmayado, de no ser porque Emil entro a la sala de consulta de golpe, se notaba que el entrar sin pedir permiso era algo que las naciones no entendían… o eso pensaba Luis en ese momento.

– ¡¿Qué Alejandro esta qué?! – grito Islandia de lo más sorprendido, el jamás mostraba sus emociones pero aquello sí que lo tomo por sorpresa, Alejandro lo miro con cara de "WTF ¿Qué coño haces aquí?" y pues la cosa es que Emil y Berwald fueron a visitar a Erika y se sorprendieron que México no estaba en la habitación de la mexicana y ella les conto que el mexicano se había hecho unos estudios por que no se había sentido bien, Emil se había ofrecido ir a buscarlo mientras que Berwald se quedó con Erika en su habitación.

– ¿Quién eres tú? – pregunto Luis algo confundido pero luego abrió grande los ojos – ¡No me digas que eres el amante de Alejandro! – exclamo horrorizado.

– ¿Qué? – exclamaron amabas naciones con descontento en especial Islandia.

–Tú debes ser el padre del bebe, dios mío yo sabía que las apariencias engañan, lo más seguro es que detrás de tu linda carita de uke violarle se oculta un monstro masoquista… oh mi pobre Erika pobrecita al saber que su novio ha sido violado por un demonio con carita de muñeca de porcelana…

Dramatizaba el hombre de manera extraña, Emil estaba más horrorizado que Alejandro… ¿Ese hombre le llamo "uke violarle"? ¿Monstro masoquista? ¿Demonio con cara de muñeca? Momento... ¡Él no era ningún demonio con cara de muñeca! Él no tenía la culpa de ser irresistiblemente adorable. Alejandro estaba un poco molesto ¿Cómo que Emil era el padre? Dios mío.

–Luis deja de decir mamadas, Islandia no es el padre… es el tío… - dijo Alex un poco fastidiado, Luis obedeció y se terminó su dramatización.

–Entonces ¿Puedo preguntar por el padre? – pregunto Luis ya calmado, claro sigue molesto por el hecho que el chico le fue infiel a su querida sobrina pero no podía hacer absolutamente nada.

–Es… la representación humana de Suecia… – contesto México algo cohibido, Luis se sorprendió pues sabía quién es, algunas veces lo había visto en las noticias.

– ¿Y?... ¿Qué es lo que aras? – volvió a preguntar el hombre, Alejandro miro a Emil y este solo asintió con la cabeza.

–Obviamente tendré que decirle a Berwald que es el padre – respondió con un suspiro de resignación.

Alejandro y Emil se despidieron de Luis y salieron del consultorio y se encaminaron hacia el cuarto de Erika en absoluto silencio, al llegar a la habitación ambos se quedaron parados afuera del cuarto como pensando en lo que harían. Alejandro era el más nervioso porque bueno, tendría que decirle a Berwald que estaba embarazado de él y las cosas se ponían más feas porque todo el mundo sabía que el sueco esta maravillado con el finlandés aun sabiendo que este no le hacía caso y solo lo veía como un amigo, Emil en cambio pensaba en como reaccionaria su hermano, le costaba mucho a él y a Berwald escaparse sin que los demás nórdicos se enteraran pero era jodidamente difícil si contamos a Dinamarca que siempre estaba sobre Suecia, Noruega como siempre estaba "demasiado" al pendiente de el… y todo porque hace un par de semanas Hong Kong se le había confesado al mismo tiempo que Turquía, desde entonces Lukas no le quitaba el ojo de encima, Tino por el contrario de los demás estaba de lo más tranquilo.

–Alejandro, Emil ¿Qué les paso? Parece que vieron a un fantasma – dijo Erika un poco preocupada pues cuando ambos entraron a la habitación entraron muy pálidos, Emil de por si era pálido ahora lo era mucho más.

–No es nada – contesto rápidamente el islandés intentando simular su nerviosismo y preocupación.

Alejandro miro a Erika para luego mirar a Berwald, él tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza y ahora tenía que agregar el hecho que estaba embarazado de uno de sus amigos nórdicos y que lo más importante de todo: él no lo amaba, todo fue producto de una borrachera, de todas formas él tampoco lo amaba, ahora era Erika la que tenía su corazón pero aun así…

–Tengo algo que decirles… a ambos… - murmuro mientras veía a Erika y a Berwald, Emil al ver lo que pasaba decidió salir del cuarto.

– ¿Te ocurrió? ¿Te dijeron algo malo? – pregunto preocupada la mexicana-alemana-española pues había recordado de la razón por la que su novia se habita ido del cuarto hace un par de horas atrás.

–No es malo… o eso creo… - susurro lo último más Suecia lo escucho pero no hizo comentario alguno.

– ¿Entonces? ¿Si tienes algo? – volvió a preguntar pero más ansiosa.

–Erika yo… yo… – los nervios estaban matando a Alejandro no podía decirlo pero con un gran suspiro cerro los ojos y soltó – Estoy en cinta… según tu tío que me reviso asegura que tengo dos semanas…

"_Silencio_" era lo único que había en aquella habitación, ni Erika ni Berwald decían palabra alguna, Erika por un lado estaba de lo más sorprendida por el hecho de que su novio estaba en cinta de otro hombre con la que la engaño aunque sabía que no lo había hecho con malas intenciones, Berwald no podía estar más pálido en ese momento y como no ¡Va a ser padre! Bueno ya lo era por Peter pero ahora tendría uno propio aunque no era de su querido Tino pero el caso era que Tino lo había rechazado oficialmente hace dos días.

–Ya veo… por eso que te sentías mal – Erika rompió aquel silencio incomodo que se había formado en aquel cuarto.

–… ¿Estas molesta? –pregunto Alejandro preocupado por la reacción de su novia.

–…No… –contesto con una pequeña sonrisa sorprendiendo a los dos presentes.

–Pe..pero… yo creí que…

– ¿Qué me enojaría? – interrumpió la chica acomodándose en la cama – Alex… tu sabes que aunque me enojara contigo… no me duraría nada – le dijo en un tono suave, relajado y era verdad… ella si se hubiera enojado con Alejandro no le hubiera durado nada el coraje, lo quería demasiado…

Alejandro no pudo más y corrió a abrazar a la chica mientras unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos, estaba feliz, esa chica que en poco tiempo se izó su mejor amiga para volverse su novia era sumamente perfecta (En su opinión), Berwald miro aquella la escena algo enternecido.

–Berwald… ¿Qué piensas hacer? – pregunto Erika mirando al sueco, este medito por un momento para luego decir.

–…Es mi hijo… no puedo abandonar mis responsabilidades – contesto mientras se ponía alado del mexicano y posaba su brazo en su cintura y su mano llego hasta el vientre donde estaba su hijo o su hija.

Erika sonrió ante aquella respuesta, bien era sabido que Suecia era un hombre de pocas palabras y emociones y por su rostro de póker se piensa que no tiene sentimientos, pero es todo lo contrario… él es un hombre cálido, confiable, sensible y cariñoso, él era un gran padre lo demostró cuidando de Peter cosa que Arthur agradecía mucho aunque no lo admitiera en público pues aún no se puede perdonar a si mismo por abandonar a su hermano menor durante la segunda guerra mundial aunque estaba obligado, pero bueno esa es otra historia que tal vez se cuente… si la autora se anima (No… no me animo –acostada en su sofá escribiendo como loca en el teclado del ordenador para poder terminar el fic de una vez– ¡Es que no ves que estoy ocupada! ¡Joder es la última vez que escribo un Fic así de largo!)

–Pero aun ay un pequeño problema… – dijo Alejandro recargándose en el cuerpo del sueco ahora más seguro.

– ¿Cuál? – pregunto la mexicana-alemana-española.

– ¿Cómo se lo diremos a todos? – pregunto el mexicano un tanto confundido.

–Ahh… es verdad… – Erika se quedó pensativa un momento, ese detalle lo había olvidado ¿Cómo le iban a explicar a las demás naciones que el hermano menor de España esta embarazado del hermano de Dinamarca? – Se lo dirán después de que muera…

– ¡¿Qué?! –gritaron ambos haciendo que Emil entrara de nuevo algo asustado.

– ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto preocupado el menor de los nórdicos.

–Erika quiere que le digamos a todos de mi embarazo cuando ella muera que es en tres semanas – respondió el mexicano algo exaltado.

– ¿Qué?... Erika… mi querida amiga psicópata loca del demonio con carita de angelito, bien sabes que te quiero y que contigo puedo hacer más estupideces que Anko(*****) siempre y cuando me acompañes pero… ¿No crees que es algo estúpido e insensible? – pregunto el islandés mirando con escepticismo a la mexicana-alemana-española, Suecia miro a su hermano menor con una ceja encarada ¿Desde cuándo Islandia hablaba de más? Normalmente Islandia heredo la seriedad de Noruega pero desde que se juntó con Erika ahora se parece un poco más a Dinamarca.

–Islandia… mi lindo niño carita de uke al que adoro como si fueras mi hijo o mi hermanito menor, mi compa trollero y confidente… si es estupidez pero conociéndome no es de extrañarse…

"_Buen punto"_ pensaron las tres naciones presentes, bien era sabido que la chica era una loca totalmente pero igual los tres la querían, al final Alejandro y Berwald aceptaron la voluntad de la chica…

Las horas pasaron hasta que la hora de visita termino y los tres tuvieron que retirarse del hospital, Emil se fue a la casa de Lukas pues le había prometido ir a visitarlo, Berwald fue a la casa de Alejandro donde ambos platicaban (Para sorpresa de Alejandro pues el sueco soltaba más palabras que las que usualmente suelta (Ósea: "Si" "No" "Hum" "No toques a mi esposa" –Léase que lo último es para Dinamarca–))

Al llegar a la casa del mexicano los dos sacaron en conversación al bebe, ¿Cuántos serian? ¿Sería niño o niña? ¿Cómo se llamaría? ¿A quién se parecería? De pronto los dos comenzaron a llevarse mejor, Suecia incluso sonreía abiertamente con algún comentario del mexicano, a México le sorprendió lo agradable que llegaba a ser Suecia cuando se abría y tenía la impresión que no lo hacía con sus hermanos por lo que de alguna manera se sintió feliz, en cuanto Suecia… él se sentía extrañamente cómodo con la compañía del otro, ahora veía por qué varias naciones estaban tras él y no los culpaba… y ahora que lo pensaba… el saber que él había ganado… se sentía… bien de alguna manera, tal vez el haber concebido a un bebe en las situaciones menos adecuadas posibles era la manera pero había ganado.

–Por cierto Berwald… –llamo su atención el mexicano mientras se acariciaba el vientre de manera distraída – ¿Qué ocurrirá con Tino?

Ante aquella pregunta la sonrisa que Berwald se borró de inmediato, cosa que a México no le gusto para nada, pues a él le había encantado la sonrisa del sueco y el ver como desapareció sintió la necesidad de volver a verla, en ese momento se comprometió a sí mismo el hacer volver a hacer sonreír a Suecia…

–El… me rechazo hace poco… – contesto un poco deprimido, a Alejandro le peso el alma escucharlo en ese tono.

–Yo lo lamento… no debí preguntar – se lamentó el moreno también algo triste.

–Descuida… tu no lo sabias… pero supongo que ya era de esperarse – aquello ultimo lo dijo para sí mismo, él no era ningún idiota, siempre supo que aquello terminaría así pero bueno… soñar no costaba nada.

–…Sve… tu… no tienes por qué hacerte cargo si no quieres… - le dijo México tomándolo por sorpresa – No quiero obligarte a hacer algo que no quieras, por mí no hay problema en serio…

–Alejandro… – lo interrumpió llamando su atención – Tu no me obligas a nada, si yo acepte es porque así lo quise…

Aquello lo había tomado desprevenido y… por raro que suene… se… sintió feliz, además de que no conto con que se sonrojara, claro él no se dio cuenta pero si el padre de su hijo cosa que provoco que volviera a sonreír.

Los dos siguieron hablando un poco más hasta que hizo hambre y Alejandro cocino para los dos, Berwald se sorprendió al probar la comida que había preparado la "madre" de su bebe pues sabia deliciosa, después de cenar ambos fueron a la sala donde vieron la televisión hasta que el mexicano cayo dormido en el hombro del sueco, este al verlo pacíficamente dormido sonrió aún más, con cuidado lo cargo y lo llevo al cuarto del mexicano donde se acostó a su lado y ambos durmieron juntos mientras que en la noche incidentemente los dos se abrasaron en busca de calor.

Después de aquel suceso lo que quedo del mes paso demasiado rápido para el gusto de Islandia, Suecia y México, Erika ya sin fuerzas había muerto el mismo día que México cumplió un mes de gestión, ese día México lloro como no había llorado en años al igual que Islandia y sorpresivamente Suecia también había soltado algunas lágrimas… a la vez, esa misma tarde Noruega, Dinamarca y Finlandia se enteraron de la muerte de Erika, Dinamarca le informo a todas las naciones que habían conocido a Erika y que el funeral seria en la casa del mexicano… varias de la naciones fueron para poder consolar a la nación mexicana que era pareja de la chica, España y Alemania eran los más afectados al igual que el México ya que la chica era también de su sangre y sentían que una hija había muerto, Estados Unidos estaba un poco retirado viendo como Suecia no se separaba de México aunque este tampoco tenía las intenciones de alejarse, Romano, Bélgica, Francia y Prusia estaban con España pues también estaba demasiado afectado por la muerte de su "hija", Veneciano, Japón, Prusia, Grecia y Taiwán estaban con Alemania que aunque no derramaba lagrimas se podía ver el sufrimiento…

Suecia y México no le dijeron a las naciones del bebe que esperaban… pero lo hicieron poco después del entierro… España amenazo a Suecia por el hecho de haber tocado a su hermanito menor, Dinamarca le reclamaba a su hermano por el hecho de que el también quería a la nación Mexicana, los latinos amenazaron a su nuevo "cuñado" de que si lastimaba a su hermano se la vería con toda latino américa.

Finlandia era uno de los más sorprendidos pues cuando México anuncio que estaba en cinta, Suecia también declaro que él y México son pareja cosa que inmediatamente puso en cuestión, pero al final todos habían aceptado aquella extraña relación…

…

Ya habían pasado seis años desde la muerte de Erika y varias cosas han cambiado, Suecia le había propuesto matrimonio a México cuando este cumplió cuatro meses de embarazo pues se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado de este y para mejorar las cosas… era correspondido, Alejandro no dudo aceptar la propuesta que le habían hecho…

La boda se realizó en Japón pues el japonés se ofreció en hacerse cargo de todos los gastos, Suecia uso un elegante Haori negro mientras que México uso un hermoso kimono blanco que disimulo su embarazo de cinco meses, el padrino había sido Dinamarca y la madrina había sido Filipinas quien era la hermana de México cuando eran colonias de España…

Después del nacimiento del bebe de las naciones decidieron instarse en la casa del sueco pues así estarían más cerca de la familia, aunque claro los latinos y el norteamericano no estuvieron de acuerdo pero México convenció a sus hermanos y primos a que los visitaría cada vez que pudiera…

En cuanto la bebe… los padres no quisieron saber el sexo hasta que naciera… cuando nació la sorpresa y la felicidad no se esperó:

Era una niña… esta tenía la piel blanca como la de su papa, sus ojos eran rojizos como los de su mama, su cabello era rubio con unos mechones oscuros, tenía una mirada curiosa y el brillo de la inocencia en sus ojos… todos quedaron maravillados con la belleza de la bebe a la que los padres le dieron por nombre: Erika.

Erika al crecer siempre le cuestionaba a su madre el porqué de su nombre pero este nunca le contestaba por lo que pregunto a su tío favorito: Islandia.

–Tío… ¿Por qué mi mami y mi papi me llamaron Erika? – pregunto una linda niña de 6 años rubia con mechones oscuros peinado en dos lindas coletas, ojos café rojizos y vestida con la ropa típica de su padre Suecia.

–Por una amiga nuestra… ella murió antes de que tu nacieras… ella se llamaba Erika – le contesto el Islandés mientras la cargaba, ambos estaban de visita en México y fueron a la tumba de Erika.

– ¿Tanto la querían? –volvió a pregunta mientras dejaba unas flores en la lápida de Erika.

–Es que si no fuera por ella… tus papas no estarían juntos como ahora…

– ¿En serio?... pero escuche al gordo decir que yo nací por un error

Islandia agradecía enormemente que su sobrina ere inocente y aun no sabía a lo que se refería con "error", pero aun así juro que golpearía al vecino de su cuñado.

–De ninguna manera… pero bueno, vamos a casa, mañana es el cumpleaños de tu tío España y se que quieres jugar con Sealand ¿No?

– ¡Sí! ¡Quiero jugar con mi hermano mayor! – exclamo la menor feliz, desde que nació Peter se dedicó a cuidarla pues rápidamente se encariño con su nueva hermanita, también se encariño muy rápido con México a quien le decía "mama" y este no se molestaba, es más hasta le gustaba.

Islandia miro por última vez la tumba de la chica que alguna vez fue su mejor amiga… ella nunca fue una basura ni un error, gracias a ella su sobrina a la que todo el mundo adoraba había nacido… aunque también todo fue gracias a una loca borrachera…

-.-

-.-

-.-

**.::. Fin .::.**

* * *

**Anko(*): Noruega suele llamar Dinamarca "Anko" que significa hermano, asi que ise que Islandia también lo llamara así.**


End file.
